No Title(?)
by Kentang Goreng97889495
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang keluarga sahabat dan orang yg saling menyayangi #Taeyong #Yuta #Ten #TenYu #NCT dll #Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**No Title** '-'

Cast : NCT, Krystal, Minho (Shinee), Yoona (Snsd) , Lucas/Yukkhei

Genre : Brothership Hurt Family Friendship Romance

Rating : K

Summary : Nothing

Warning : mau ditambahin BxB Boy X Boy alias Lanang x Lanang alias anu '-' maaf ya ini mau dibuat yaoi juga soalnya lagi kobam Markno, Jaechan, Doil, Jhonsol, Tenyu bukan Yuten ya plis sayang :v wkkwkwk duh yaAllah maaf banget ya kawan2 kalo jadi gini, :'v sebenernya agak nyesel bikin Taeyu sodaraan soanya aku Taeyu hardship tapi ya terlanjur ya mau gimana :3 oiya sekedar mengingatkan aja, nct kan member gak sedikit dan ya maklumin aja kalo setiap orang ngshipnya beda-beda kayak aku gini yang yah sedikit ekstrim hahaha :v Sebenernya lebih enak kalo kita ngurusin apa yg kita suka tanpa ngusik punya orang. Kesadaran masing-masing ajalah menurutku. anu yg non fujo kalo emang gak suka fanfic homo alias gay alias yaoi gausah berbaik hati liat daripada tornodai nanti :'v Jangan salah lapak guys cukup nikmati ae ok

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Aku ingin sembuh.. Kalau aku sembuh nanti aku ingin sekolah tinggi ke luar negeri. Menjadi Penari dan membuat orang-orang kagum padaku. Aku juga ingin bisa bermain dengan teman-temaku. Taeyong hyung kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa?"_

 _"Umm.. Hyung ingin jadi-"_

 _"Guru? Jurnalis? Atlet? Desainer?"_

 _"Tutup mulutmu Yuta. Bukan itu… Hyung ingin jadi Penyanyi dan Penari juga. Biar nanti hyung yang akan mengajarimu dan kita bisa menari bersama terus. Hyung akan selalu menari bersamamu agar kau tidak kesepian. Dan kita akan bermain ketaman wisata nanti."_

 _"Hehehe Janji ya hyung…"_

 _"Iya, Yuta-chan…"_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini ada festival seni yang diadakan walikota. Hampir semua anak-anak sekolah tidak langsung pulang melainkan pergi ke festival terlebih dahulu. Kebanyakan dari mereka memilih berjalan kaki bersama-sama kefestival seperti kumpulan anak-anak ini yang asik bergurau dijalanan.

"panas sekali apa memang aku saja yang merasa panas ya?"

"kau aneh atau bagaimana Ten inikan memang musim panas jelas saja semua orang merasa panas"

"tapi aku merasa ini sangat panas"

"Ten hyung sih aneh sudah tahu panas begini malah pakai jaket tebal, itusih salah hyung sendiri"

Jleb... Jujur sekali dirimu nak -,-

"Tae adikmu kenapa sejujur itu sih kan hatiku jadi sakit :''3 "

"Karena jujur itu lebih baik Hyung, kata Umma kita itu tidak boleh berbohong. Iya kan Taeyong hyung?"

"wkwkwk Iya kau benar"

"Sial adik kakak sama saja huh. Lagipula akukan hanya ingin melindungi kulitku dari sengatan matahari langsung"

"HAHAHAHA"

"Hei! Ayolah jangan menertawakanku itu tidak lucu kawan"

"Mianhae Hyung hehe aku hanya bercanda kok"

"Iya iya setan kecil aku memaafkanmu"

Setelah sampai ketempat tujuan mereka lebih memilih berburu makanan terlebih dahulu. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian karena ya mereka ini berombongan dan tidak sedikit. Mereka memang sengaja tidak berpencar agar lebih gampang jika waktunya pulang dan juga kebersamaan.

"Jaemin Jaemin aku mau sosisnya..."

"Nanti biar aku ambilkan Chan"

.

"Mark Hyung bisa ambilkan cumi kering?"

"sebentar Jen kau pegangkan ini dulu"

.

"Whendy sepertinya Udang bakar itu enak juga"

"Kurasa iya, mungkin kita perlu memesan itu juga Krys"

"Jika banyak makanan begini kita tidak jadi diet"

"kau benar padahal kemarin aku sudah benar-benar niat sekali"

.

"Renjun Hyung aku mau itu"

"Hyung aku mau yang itu"

"bisa diam tidak? Pusing aku meladeni kalian berdua lama-lama. Sabar dong"

"NE HYUNG"

.

"John belikan itu dong"

"Mwo? Beli sendiri Sol aku sedang krisis sungguh"

"Dasar!"

.

"Nah Yuta ini untukmu"

"Apa ini hyung? Sosis ?"

"Iya sayang -_-"

.

"Ten minggir aku mau mengambil makanan juga tahu"

"berisik sekali kau duyung"

"kau juga pendek"

"apa kau bilang?!"

"Bisa diam tidak kalian!"

.

Dan percakapan lainnya, ribut Sekali bukan kalau dateng berombongan itu haha author sering ngerasain soalnya tapi asyik sih. Eh beck to story.

Jam 10 malam mereka pulang dengan dijemput orangtua atau supir masing-masing didepan tempat festival.

"BYE BYE SEMUAAAAAAAA"

Koor mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah mereka membersihkan diri lalu bersiap untuk menyelami alam mimpi dipulau kasur terindah masing-masing. Tetapi ada yang berbeda dengan Lee Taeyong karena dia terlihat sibuk dengan benda persegi pipih yang bernama ponsel sambil sesekali tersenyum tidak jelas. Mari kita lihat apa penyebabnya.

To (...) : besok sehabis pulang sekolah kau ada acara :) ?

Kling

From (...) : tidak ada, memang ada apa '-' ?

To (...) : bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ketaman hiburan?

From (...) : bukannya pulang sekolah kau menjeput adikmu? Dan lagi pula kakakmu pulang dengan siapa?

To (...) : adikku ada les sampai jam setengah 6 besok, kutinggal sebentar tidak apa-apa kok. Kakakku sedang melakukan penelitian kelompok dengan teman-temannya jadi dia tidak pulang kerumah

From (...) : baiklah kalau begitu,,, aku tunggu besok ya :)

To (...) : baiklah selamat malam :)

Rupanya dia sedang berbalas pesan dengan seseorang kawan. Tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum mematikan ponselnya dan tidur tanpa tahu reaksi seseorang disebrang.

.

'akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang waktunya pulang sekolah dan sepasang anak manusia yang sedang entah bermain apa sedang menaiki sepeda dengan berboncengan itu sibuk berdebat.

"Jaem ayolah cepat jangan menjahili anjing orang nanti kau kena karma"

"Ini masih sore Chan, tenang saja lagipula anjing ini kan didalam sana bukan diluar"

GUK GUK GUK GUK

"Hahah ayo tangkap kalau bisa ayo"

GUK GUK GUK GUK

"Astaga Jaemin kita seperti manusia kurang bahagia kau tahu. Tahu begini aku saja yang menyetir sepedanya!"

"Dan kita tercebur sungai lagi begitu? Sudahlah princess itu duduk saja di boncengan"

"Sialan kau!"

GUK GUK GUK GUK

Asyik mengobrol mereka berdua sampai tidak memperhatikan jika pintu luar pagar kawat untuk pembatas anjing itu terbuka dan hanya tinggal jarak 3 meter saja. Ketika Haechan menengok kedepan dia menyadarinya.

"Mati Jaem pintunya terbuka!"

"Hah?"

DOENG

TRAK

Kayu yang sedari tadi Jaemin pegang jatuh begitu saja tanpa aba-aba sedangkan dia terkejut dan bersiap untuk ngebut.

"Haechan yang kuat pegangannya aku akan ngebut!"

GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK

"AAAAAAAAAAA TOLOOOOONNGGGGGG KAMIIIIIII"

Anjing itu mengejar mereka yang sedang terpontang panting ngebut dengan berboncengan, tapi sepertinya nasib sial menghampiri mereka, lebih tepatnya Haechan. Anjing itu berhasil menggigit ujung sweater yang dia kenakan, karena terlalu besarnya sweater makan memudahkan anjing tersebut. Terus menggigitnya dengan kuat dan Jaemin terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan kuat pula. Mereka seperti sedang bertanding saja.

"HUWAAAAA BAJUKU BAJUKU LEPAS AAAAA JAEMIN BAJUKU"

"TENANG CHAN TENANG SEBENTAR LAGI KITA SAMPAI"

"BAJUKU BODOH BUKAN TEMPATNYA!"

PLUK

Anjing galak itu melepas gigitannya pada Sweater Haechan dan doeng bisa kita tebak dong bagaiman kondisinya? Bolong lah yang jelas.

BRAK

DRAP

DRAP

"Hahhhh hahhhh astaga kakiku mati rasa"

"Hoii kalian dari mana? Seperti dikejar polisi saja"

Ten yang heran melihat dua bocah yang terengah-engah itu pun menanyai mereka dengan tampang heran.

"Haahhhh kamihh dikejar hahhh anjinghhh"

"HAHAH dikejar anjing? Hahaha"

"Eh tunggu... Chan sweatermu model terbaru ya? Sweater repped?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Mana sini kulihat Chan"

Jaemin berjalan kebelakang Haechan guna melihat keadaan baju kawannya itu namun matanya langsung melotot lebar dan mulutnya melongok seperti orang bodoh.

"Haaah? Astaga Chan bajumu sobek... Aduh maaf Chan coba saja aku menuruti kata-katamu tadi tidak akan seperti ini kita"

"Jaemin~~ hikss... Lalu bagaimana ini?"

"Jangan menangis Chan"

"Hahahah aduh perutku sakit hahaha astaga ada-ada saja kalian ini. lagipula kalian kenapa hanya berdua? Yang lain mana?"

"Kami tidak tahu hyung kan kami berbeda kelas dengan Renjun dan Jeno. Haechan ini pakai kemejaku untuk menutupi bajumu yang sobek"

Jaemin menalikan kemeja yang tadi ia pakai kepinggang Haechan

"Lalu kau pakai apa?"

"Kan masih ada kaos hehe"

"Ngomong-ngomong kalau hanya kita bertiga yang datang lalu kita berlatih bertiga saja begitu?"

Mereka saling pandang sebelum akhirnya mengedikan bahu masing-masing. Ten berjalan kesudut ruangan untuk mengambil laptop dan handpone. Mungkin dia punya rencana sendiri guna menghilangkan bosan.

"Menonton film saja yuk sambil makan makan"

"Yasudah kami sih oke oke saja hyung haha"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain yaitu ditaman hiburan terlihat sepasang anak manusia sedang manikmati acara mereka dengan saling bergandengan tangan begitu erat seakan dunia milik mereka sendiri.

"Taeyong-ie aku ingin naik itu"

Perempuan yang bergandengan tangan dengan Taeyong merengek dengan nada manja. Taeyong sih senang-senang saja pujaan hatinya meminta ini itu.

"Baiklah ayo kita kesana"

"Ayoo"

Mereka menaiki berbagai wahana hingga lupa waktu, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19:22 tetapi mereka belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengakhiri kencan. Tanpa Taeyong peduli ada seseorang yang menunggunya disuatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Taeyong Hyung kemana sih kenapa lama sekali. Ini sudah malam dan kenapa aku lupa membawa jaket'

Yuta menunggu Kakaknya didepan halte bus karena tadi dia menunggu didepan gerbang tetapi satpam sekolah sedang kerumah sakit jadi daripada dia sendirian disana lebih baik dia ke halte bus. Udara malam sangatlah dingin dan sangat tidak bersahabat dengan tubuhnya saat ini, tadi kakaknya berjanji akan menjemputnya sejam setelah ekstrakurikulernya selesai. Kakak perempuannnya tidak dirumah karena memang sedang ada diluar kota bersama teman-temannya. Dia tidak membawa ponsel meskipun dia punya tetapi dia bukan orang yang kemana-mana membawa benda pipih kesayangan semua orang itu. Dia tidak bisa naik bus karena tidak punya kartu untuk membayar (ada gitu ya?) Lengkap bukan. Dia berharap ada seseorang yang dia kenal lewat.

"Ugh dingin sekali"

"Kemana Hyungie ini? Lama sekali padahal kan ini sudah malam"

.

.

.

"Hyung kami pulang ya ini sudah malam"

"Baiklah aku juga ingin pulang. Hati-hati ya kalian"

"Iya hyung"

Ten keluar setelah barang-barangnya selesai dia bereskan. Mengambil motornya yang terpakir didepan dan dengan cepat menjalankannya.

Ketika akan sampai didekat halte dia menyipitkan matanya karena melihat seseorang yang sepertinya dikenalnya. Dia berhenti tepat didepan orang yang duduk sendirian itu dan seketika matanya melebar ketika tahu itu siapa. Yuta dengan mata memerah seperti habis menangis? Hampir menangis atau bahkan sedang menangis?

"Yuta?"

Membuka helmnya dengan cepat lalu turun dari motor.

"Hiks... ? Ten Hyung..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kemana Hyungmu?"

"Aku menunggu hikss.. Taeyong Hyung daritad t-tapii dia tidak menjemputku hiksss"

"?Berapa lama kau disini?"

"3 jam Hyung ughh"

"Wah lama sekali!? Astaga ayo Hyung antar pulang. Terlalu lama terkena angin malam tidak baik untuk tubuhmu!"

"Di-dingin~~~"

"Ini pakai jaket dan sarung tangan Hyung. Ah iya ini helmnya kau pakai saja oke"

"Tapi hyung bagai-"

"Jangan membantah cukup pakai saja"

"B-baiklah"

"Pegangan yang erat kita sedikit hemat waktu (ngebut bro) "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai dikediaman keluarga Lee dengan sehat walafiat tanpa ada halangan apapun (apaan sih ya) tetapi terlihat Yuta sedikit mengigil, sebenarnya Ten pun juga sama hanya saja daya tubuhnya kan jauh lebih kuat dibanding Yuta. Mereka berdua segera menuju pintu masuk dengan Ten yang memapah Yuta karena tadi sempat oleng jadi ia memutuskan untuk membantu adik sahabatnya itu.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Cklek

"Oh astaga! Yuta kenapa baru pulang..."

Itu Ibu Lee yang membuka pintu lalu disusul Kepala keluarga yang rupanya sedaritadi menunggu anak-anaknya pulang.

"Maaf bibi tadi aku melihat Yuta dihalte sendirian makanya aku baru mengantar dia pulang"

Baru saja Tuan Lee akan menanyakan dimana anaknya yang lain tiba-tiba badan Yuta mendadak lemas dengan nafas memburu membuat mereka semua panik

"Astaga! Sayang kau kenapa heum... Aigo sini Ten biar paman saja yang menggendongnya... Maaf merepotkanmu Ten"

"Tidak apa-apa paman biar aku panggilkan dokter Zhang sekarang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh udah lah **TBC** dulu aja T_T

Maafkan saya yg suka molor lama buat lanjut ff... Saya hanya manusia yang dikit dikit mager T_T sumpah loh ya emak aja sampe bilang magerku ini kelewat batas katanya tapi aku sadar emang iya sih T_T :'v


	2. Chapter 2

**No Title** '-'

Cast : NCT, Krystal, Minho (Shinee), Yoona (Snsd) , Lucas/Yukkhei

Genre : Brothership Hurt Family Friendship Romance

Rating : K

Summary : Nothing

Warning : mau ditambahin BxB Boy X Boy alias Lanang x Lanang alias anu '-' maaf ya ini mau dibuat yaoi juga soalnya lagi kobam Markno, Jaechan, Doil, Jhonsol, Tenyu bukan Yuten ya plis sayang :v wkkwkwk duh yaAllah maaf banget ya kawan2 kalo jadi gini, :'v sebenernya agak nyesel bikin Taeyu sodaraan soanya aku Taeyu hardship tapi ya terlanjur ya mau gimana :3 oiya sekedar mengingatkan aja, nct kan member gak sedikit dan ya maklumin aja kalo setiap orang ngshipnya beda-beda kayak aku gini yang yah sedikit ekstrim hahaha :v Sebenernya lebih enak kalo kita ngurusin apa yg kita suka tanpa ngusik punya orang. Kesadaran masing-masing ajalah menurutku. anu yg non fujo kalo emang gak suka fanfic homo alias gay alias yaoi gausah berbaik hati liat daripada tornodai nanti :'v Jangan salah lapak guys cukup nikmati ae ok

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Aku ingin sembuh.. Kalau aku sembuh nanti aku ingin sekolah tinggi ke luar negeri. Menjadi Penari dan membuat orang-orang kagum padaku. Aku juga ingin bisa bermain dengan teman-temaku. Taeyong hyung kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa?"_

 _"Umm.. Hyung ingin jadi-"_

 _"Guru? Jurnalis? Atlet? Desainer?"_

 _"Tutup mulutmu Yuta. Bukan itu… Hyung ingin jadi Penyanyi dan Penari juga. Biar nanti hyung yang akan mengajarimu dan kita bisa menari bersama terus. Hyung akan selalu menari bersamamu agar kau tidak kesepian. Dan kita akan bermain ketaman wisata nanti."_

 _"Hehehe Janji ya hyung…"_

 _"Iya, Yuta-chan…"_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini ada festival seni yang diadakan walikota. Hampir semua anak-anak sekolah tidak langsung pulang melainkan pergi ke festival terlebih dahulu. Kebanyakan dari mereka memilih berjalan kaki bersama-sama kefestival seperti kumpulan anak-anak ini yang asik bergurau dijalanan.

"panas sekali apa memang aku saja yang merasa panas ya?"

"kau aneh atau bagaimana Ten inikan memang musim panas jelas saja semua orang merasa panas"

"tapi aku merasa ini sangat panas"

"Ten hyung sih aneh sudah tahu panas begini malah pakai jaket tebal, itusih salah hyung sendiri"

Jleb... Jujur sekali dirimu nak -,-

"Tae adikmu kenapa sejujur itu sih kan hatiku jadi sakit :''3 "

"Karena jujur itu lebih baik Hyung, kata Umma kita itu tidak boleh berbohong. Iya kan Taeyong hyung?"

"wkwkwk Iya kau benar"

"Sial adik kakak sama saja huh. Lagipula akukan hanya ingin melindungi kulitku dari sengatan matahari langsung"

"HAHAHAHA"

"Hei! Ayolah jangan menertawakanku itu tidak lucu kawan"

"Mianhae Hyung hehe aku hanya bercanda kok"

"Iya iya setan kecil aku memaafkanmu"

Setelah sampai ketempat tujuan mereka lebih memilih berburu makanan terlebih dahulu. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian karena ya mereka ini berombongan dan tidak sedikit. Mereka memang sengaja tidak berpencar agar lebih gampang jika waktunya pulang dan juga kebersamaan.

"Jaemin Jaemin aku mau sosisnya..."

"Nanti biar aku ambilkan Chan"

.

"Mark Hyung bisa ambilkan cumi kering?"

"sebentar Jen kau pegangkan ini dulu"

.

"Whendy sepertinya Udang bakar itu enak juga"

"Kurasa iya, mungkin kita perlu memesan itu juga Krys"

"Jika banyak makanan begini kita tidak jadi diet"

"kau benar padahal kemarin aku sudah benar-benar niat sekali"

.

"Renjun Hyung aku mau itu"

"Hyung aku mau yang itu"

"bisa diam tidak? Pusing aku meladeni kalian berdua lama-lama. Sabar dong"

"NE HYUNG"

.

"John belikan itu dong"

"Mwo? Beli sendiri Sol aku sedang krisis sungguh"

"Dasar!"

.

"Nah Yuta ini untukmu"

"Apa ini hyung? Sosis ?"

"Iya sayang -_-"

.

"Ten minggir aku mau mengambil makanan juga tahu"

"berisik sekali kau duyung"

"kau juga pendek"

"apa kau bilang?!"

"Bisa diam tidak kalian!"

.

Dan percakapan lainnya, ribut Sekali bukan kalau dateng berombongan itu haha author sering ngerasain soalnya tapi asyik sih. Eh beck to story.

Jam 10 malam mereka pulang dengan dijemput orangtua atau supir masing-masing didepan tempat festival.

"BYE BYE SEMUAAAAAAAA"

Koor mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah mereka membersihkan diri lalu bersiap untuk menyelami alam mimpi dipulau kasur terindah masing-masing. Tetapi ada yang berbeda dengan Lee Taeyong karena dia terlihat sibuk dengan benda persegi pipih yang bernama ponsel sambil sesekali tersenyum tidak jelas. Mari kita lihat apa penyebabnya.

To (...) : besok sehabis pulang sekolah kau ada acara :) ?

Kling

From (...) : tidak ada, memang ada apa '-' ?

To (...) : bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ketaman hiburan?

From (...) : bukannya pulang sekolah kau menjeput adikmu? Dan lagi pula kakakmu pulang dengan siapa?

To (...) : adikku ada les sampai jam setengah 6 besok, kutinggal sebentar tidak apa-apa kok. Kakakku sedang melakukan penelitian kelompok dengan teman-temannya jadi dia tidak pulang kerumah

From (...) : baiklah kalau begitu,,, aku tunggu besok ya :)

To (...) : baiklah selamat malam :)

Rupanya dia sedang berbalas pesan dengan seseorang kawan. Tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum mematikan ponselnya dan tidur tanpa tahu reaksi seseorang disebrang.

.

'akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang waktunya pulang sekolah dan sepasang anak manusia yang sedang entah bermain apa sedang menaiki sepeda dengan berboncengan itu sibuk berdebat.

"Jaem ayolah cepat jangan menjahili anjing orang nanti kau kena karma"

"Ini masih sore Chan, tenang saja lagipula anjing ini kan didalam sana bukan diluar"

GUK GUK GUK GUK

"Hahah ayo tangkap kalau bisa ayo"

GUK GUK GUK GUK

"Astaga Jaemin kita seperti manusia kurang bahagia kau tahu. Tahu begini aku saja yang menyetir sepedanya!"

"Dan kita tercebur sungai lagi begitu? Sudahlah princess itu duduk saja di boncengan"

"Sialan kau!"

GUK GUK GUK GUK

Asyik mengobrol mereka berdua sampai tidak memperhatikan jika pintu luar pagar kawat untuk pembatas anjing itu terbuka dan hanya tinggal jarak 3 meter saja. Ketika Haechan menengok kedepan dia menyadarinya.

"Mati Jaem pintunya terbuka!"

"Hah?"

DOENG

TRAK

Kayu yang sedari tadi Jaemin pegang jatuh begitu saja tanpa aba-aba sedangkan dia terkejut dan bersiap untuk ngebut.

"Haechan yang kuat pegangannya aku akan ngebut!"

GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK

"AAAAAAAAAAA TOLOOOOONNGGGGGG KAMIIIIIII"

Anjing itu mengejar mereka yang sedang terpontang panting ngebut dengan berboncengan, tapi sepertinya nasib sial menghampiri mereka, lebih tepatnya Haechan. Anjing itu berhasil menggigit ujung sweater yang dia kenakan, karena terlalu besarnya sweater makan memudahkan anjing tersebut. Terus menggigitnya dengan kuat dan Jaemin terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan kuat pula. Mereka seperti sedang bertanding saja.

"HUWAAAAA BAJUKU BAJUKU LEPAS AAAAA JAEMIN BAJUKU"

"TENANG CHAN TENANG SEBENTAR LAGI KITA SAMPAI"

"BAJUKU BODOH BUKAN TEMPATNYA!"

PLUK

Anjing galak itu melepas gigitannya pada Sweater Haechan dan doeng bisa kita tebak dong bagaiman kondisinya? Bolong lah yang jelas.

BRAK

DRAP

DRAP

"Hahhhh hahhhh astaga kakiku mati rasa"

"Hoii kalian dari mana? Seperti dikejar polisi saja"

Ten yang heran melihat dua bocah yang terengah-engah itu pun menanyai mereka dengan tampang heran.

"Haahhhh kamihh dikejar hahhh anjinghhh"

"HAHAH dikejar anjing? Hahaha"

"Eh tunggu... Chan sweatermu model terbaru ya? Sweater repped?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Mana sini kulihat Chan"

Jaemin berjalan kebelakang Haechan guna melihat keadaan baju kawannya itu namun matanya langsung melotot lebar dan mulutnya melongok seperti orang bodoh.

"Haaah? Astaga Chan bajumu sobek... Aduh maaf Chan coba saja aku menuruti kata-katamu tadi tidak akan seperti ini kita"

"Jaemin~~ hikss... Lalu bagaimana ini?"

"Jangan menangis Chan"

"Hahahah aduh perutku sakit hahaha astaga ada-ada saja kalian ini. lagipula kalian kenapa hanya berdua? Yang lain mana?"

"Kami tidak tahu hyung kan kami berbeda kelas dengan Renjun dan Jeno. Haechan ini pakai kemejaku untuk menutupi bajumu yang sobek"

Jaemin menalikan kemeja yang tadi ia pakai kepinggang Haechan

"Lalu kau pakai apa?"

"Kan masih ada kaos hehe"

"Ngomong-ngomong kalau hanya kita bertiga yang datang lalu kita berlatih bertiga saja begitu?"

Mereka saling pandang sebelum akhirnya mengedikan bahu masing-masing. Ten berjalan kesudut ruangan untuk mengambil laptop dan handpone. Mungkin dia punya rencana sendiri guna menghilangkan bosan.

"Menonton film saja yuk sambil makan makan"

"Yasudah kami sih oke oke saja hyung haha"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain yaitu ditaman hiburan terlihat sepasang anak manusia sedang manikmati acara mereka dengan saling bergandengan tangan begitu erat seakan dunia milik mereka sendiri.

"Taeyong-ie aku ingin naik itu"

Perempuan yang bergandengan tangan dengan Taeyong merengek dengan nada manja. Taeyong sih senang-senang saja pujaan hatinya meminta ini itu.

"Baiklah ayo kita kesana"

"Ayoo"

Mereka menaiki berbagai wahana hingga lupa waktu, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19:22 tetapi mereka belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengakhiri kencan. Tanpa Taeyong peduli ada seseorang yang menunggunya disuatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Taeyong Hyung kemana sih kenapa lama sekali. Ini sudah malam dan kenapa aku lupa membawa jaket'

Yuta menunggu Kakaknya didepan halte bus karena tadi dia menunggu didepan gerbang tetapi satpam sekolah sedang kerumah sakit jadi daripada dia sendirian disana lebih baik dia ke halte bus. Udara malam sangatlah dingin dan sangat tidak bersahabat dengan tubuhnya saat ini, tadi kakaknya berjanji akan menjemputnya sejam setelah ekstrakurikulernya selesai. Kakak perempuannnya tidak dirumah karena memang sedang ada diluar kota bersama teman-temannya. Dia tidak membawa ponsel meskipun dia punya tetapi dia bukan orang yang kemana-mana membawa benda pipih kesayangan semua orang itu. Dia tidak bisa naik bus karena tidak punya kartu untuk membayar (ada gitu ya?) Lengkap bukan. Dia berharap ada seseorang yang dia kenal lewat.

"Ugh dingin sekali"

"Kemana Hyungie ini? Lama sekali padahal kan ini sudah malam"

.

.

.

"Hyung kami pulang ya ini sudah malam"

"Baiklah aku juga ingin pulang. Hati-hati ya kalian"

"Iya hyung"

Ten keluar setelah barang-barangnya selesai dia bereskan. Mengambil motornya yang terpakir didepan dan dengan cepat menjalankannya.

Ketika akan sampai didekat halte dia menyipitkan matanya karena melihat seseorang yang sepertinya dikenalnya. Dia berhenti tepat didepan orang yang duduk sendirian itu dan seketika matanya melebar ketika tahu itu siapa. Yuta dengan mata memerah seperti habis menangis? Hampir menangis atau bahkan sedang menangis?

"Yuta?"

Membuka helmnya dengan cepat lalu turun dari motor.

"Hiks... ? Ten Hyung..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kemana Hyungmu?"

"Aku menunggu hikss.. Taeyong Hyung daritad t-tapii dia tidak menjemputku hiksss"

"?Berapa lama kau disini?"

"3 jam Hyung ughh"

"Wah lama sekali!? Astaga ayo Hyung antar pulang. Terlalu lama terkena angin malam tidak baik untuk tubuhmu!"

"Di-dingin~~~"

"Ini pakai jaket dan sarung tangan Hyung. Ah iya ini helmnya kau pakai saja oke"

"Tapi hyung bagai-"

"Jangan membantah cukup pakai saja"

"B-baiklah"

"Pegangan yang erat kita sedikit hemat waktu (ngebut bro) "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai dikediaman keluarga Lee dengan sehat walafiat tanpa ada halangan apapun (apaan sih ya) tetapi terlihat Yuta sedikit mengigil, sebenarnya Ten pun juga sama hanya saja daya tubuhnya kan jauh lebih kuat dibanding Yuta. Mereka berdua segera menuju pintu masuk dengan Ten yang memapah Yuta karena tadi sempat oleng jadi ia memutuskan untuk membantu adik sahabatnya itu.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Cklek

"Oh astaga! Yuta kenapa baru pulang..."

Itu Ibu Lee yang membuka pintu lalu disusul Kepala keluarga yang rupanya sedaritadi menunggu anak-anaknya pulang.

"Maaf bibi tadi aku melihat Yuta dihalte sendirian makanya aku baru mengantar dia pulang"

Baru saja Tuan Lee akan menanyakan dimana anaknya yang lain tiba-tiba badan Yuta mendadak lemas dengan nafas memburu membuat mereka semua panik

"Astaga! Sayang kau kenapa heum... Aigo sini Ten biar paman saja yang menggendongnya... Maaf merepotkanmu Ten"

"Tidak apa-apa paman biar aku panggilkan dokter Zhang sekarang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh udah lah **TBC** dulu aja T_T

Maafkan saya yg suka molor lama buat lanjut ff... Saya hanya manusia yang dikit dikit mager T_T sumpah loh ya emak aja sampe bilang magerku ini kelewat batas katanya tapi aku sadar emang iya sih T_T :'v


End file.
